SWAT KATS IN TIME
by Trekker 77
Summary: Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly travel two million years into the future, and find themselves in Megakat City! Adventures await!
1. Chapter 1

SWAT KATS IN TIME

Intro- I've decided to redo this entire story, because of plot errors, and mistakes in grammar. Hopefully, this version will turn out a lot better.

Chapter 1

"Come on Doc, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" asked Marty Mcfly, a young teenage boy who had befriended the scientist Dr. Emmitt L. Brown, who had discovered the secret of time travel, "The first Delorian was destroyed by that train, why did you go and build another time machine?"

"Because, Marty, I wanted to explore the unknown..." Dr. Brown replied with a big smile on his face, "I'm going to see what the Earth will be like in the FAR future, say, oh, two million years down the road from now.."

"What, are you crazy or something, Doc?" Marty gasped, "Two million years? Do you think humans will even be around by then?"

"That's what I intend to find out.." nodded the scientist, as he opened the door of the new Delorian time machine. "Besides, Clara, Jules and Verne are on a trip themselves to the Grand Canyon, by the time they get back in a week, I'll have already come back from the future... or should I say, WE, Marty.."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the teen, "I have a date with Jennifer this afternoon, I'm not going on a trip with you two million years into the future.."

"Again, you're not thinking fourth-dimentionally.." said Doc Brown, "The two of us will simply return to this very time and date, after we take a look at our planet's distant future.. or are you too scared, hmmm?"

"What, who, me, scared?" Marty huffed, "Alright, that does it, I'll go with you just to prove to you that I can face the unknown just like you, Doc.."

"That's the spirit!" the scientist exclaimed, as the teenager got into the passenger seat of the Delorian, "I must tell you though that I'm not exactly certain that the Delorian will be able to go that far into the future, Marty.."

"Huh, w-what do you mean.." he gulped.

"The time circuits could fry, and we might be sent into a black hole instead.." shrugged Dr. Brown, not looking at the horrified expression on his companion's face.

"Wait, on second thought, let me out of here!" Marty gasped, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the Delorian took off, and Dr. Brown excellerated it to 88 miles per hour. Marty closed his eyes tight in fear, not wanting to see the black hole that might engulf them if the circuits failed. But just a few moments later, the teenager opened his eyes very slowly when Doc shouted, "Eureka, it worked, according to the time vehicles coordinates, we're now in the year of two million A.D.!"

"We... are?" Marty replied, looking out the window, "Huh, but check it out doc, the sky is green instead of blue, what do you suppose could have happened?"

"I'm not entirely certain.." said Emmitt, "But it could be the result of fallout caused by a nuclear war. But the vehicles' sensors say that the air is quite breathable. Besides which, take a look straight ahead, isn't that a large city in the distance?"

"Oh yeah, cool!" exclaimed the teen, "So there are still people living on Earth! Say, maybe time travel is common now, so why don't we land in the city, and check out the sites!"

"Your supposition may be correct, but just in case, we'll set the Delorian down in an inconspicuous place.. like that junkyard right below us.."

Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were sitting in their garage after a long day of fixing cars. As usual, Chance was laughing his head off as a Scardy Kat marathon was playing on T.V. Jake could only roll his eyes, as he got up to retrieve two cans of milk from the fridge.

"Buddy, aren't a little old to be watching that stuff?" he sighed. "You've seen these episodes twenty times already!"

"Sorry bud, I just can't help it.." snickered Chance, "Hey look, watch as Scardy opens the door.."

"Uh, no thanks.." sighed Jake, as he walked into the kitchen. He was just about to open the fridge, when a peculiar sound, much like a jet engine, caught his ears. Glancing out the window, Jake gasped in astonishment, as he saw what looked like a flying car landing in the yard!

"Holy Kats!" he exclaimed. Quickly, he went back into the living room, and before Chance could react, Jake picked up the remote, and turned off the television.

"Hey, what the crud did you do that for?" growled his friend. "I know you don't like Scardy kat, but.."

"No offense, but this is a lot more important than a cartoon!" Jake said, "We've got company!"

"Oh, who, Ms. Briggs?" grinned Chance, "Did you see her car pull into the yard?"

"No, but somebody ELSE is here, and they just landed in a FLYING car!" Jake exclaimed.

"What?", Chance replied, "Are you pulling my tail, buddy? I've heard of a flying car, but it's experimental. Pumadyne developed it last year, but they haven't tested it yet!"

"Well, apparently they have, because it just landed in the yard, only 100 feet from the garage!"Jake said, "Come on, I want to see the nutcase of a kat who decided to pick our place to test it!"

Making their way outside, Jake and Chance slowly approached the futuristic-looking vehicle, which suddenly made a hissing sound, as cold steam blew out the back tailpipe. This caused the kat mechanics to jump back a few feet, and take refuge behind one of the junked cars.

"Kats alive, what a contraption!" exclaimed Chance, "Come on, let's see what the driver is up to..."

He and Jake were just about to walk up to the vehicle, but then the side doors suddenly opened... but instead of a kat getting out of it, something ELSE did, followed by another one. Jake and Chance quickly hid behind the junked car again, as the two obviously alien visitors looked around at the scenery. The kat mechanics kept as quiet as possible as they listened to the aliens speaking to each other.

"Woah, what a trip that was, doc!" Marty exclaimed, "I can't wait to get back and tell Jennifer about this place!"

"Well Marty, we've only been here for five minutes, so what do you say we do some exploring?" smiled Emmitt, "Perhaps we could ask the ones who operate this facility where the good places to eat are, and so on.."

"I wonder what kind of video games they have?", Marty pondered, as they walked in Jake and Chance's direction. Realizing that they had nowhere else to hide, the two mechanics looked at each other for a moment, and then nodding their heads, they stepped out from behind their hiding place.

"What the.." Doc Brown said, "GREAT SCOTT!"

"HOLY..." Marty gulped, "RUN Doc!"

As the two aliens began to flee in the opposite direction, Jake yelled, "Hey, wait, don't be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you!"

Chasing after them, the kat mechanics, who were obviously much faster than Doc and Marty, quickly passed the aliens, and stood in front of the flying car so they wouldn't try to escape. Jake and Chance had no idea what these furless creatures were, but they would find out soon enough. Doc and Marty gulped, as they saw the giant cats standing right in front of the Delorian. All they could do was stand still in fright, as one of the creatures muttered, "Going somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, back to where we were before!" exclaimed Marty, "Away from you freaks!"

"Who, us?" laughed Jake. "You're the alien freaks to us pal, what are you doing on our planet, huh?"

"Actually, this is our planet, too!" said Doc Brown, who suddenly realized something, "Marty, this is unbelievable! In two million years, the human race won't exist anymore, but the feline population will evolve into an intelligent species!"

With those words, Dr. Emmitt Brown, overcome with astonishment, fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Oh no, not again.." sighed Marty, as he bent down and lifted Doc's head off the ground. As Jake and Chance continued to stare down at the furless creatures, the obviously younger one slapped the older one's face, and gasped, "Come on Doc, wake up, this is no time to pass out, we've got to get home now, before we become cat food!"

"Relax, like Jake said, we're not going to hurt you, kid.." said Chance, "Here, I'll help you carry your friend into the garage, and we'll get him a cold glass of milk.."

"Oh, um, thanks," nodded Marty, who grabbed Emmitt by the shoulders, while Chance took a hold of his feet. Bringing him inside, they set Doc down lengthwise on the couch. Putting a CLOSED sign on the door, Jake made sure it was locked before going back to the kitchen again to get the milk for the still unconscious alien. Sitting on a chair next to the couch, Marty glanced a still very nervous eye at the large kat person standing a few feet away from him. Chance was quite a large kat, and his long fangs and claws made him look even more fierce. The other shorter cinnamon furred kat soon came back with a glass of milk, and gave it to Marty. Lifting Doc's head up, Marty brought the glass up to his mouth and forced it down his throat, just like he did with the homemade brew he used to wake Doc up before back in 1885. Very shortly, Doc licked his lips, and came out of his stoupor. But upon seeing both kat mechanics again, he sputtered the milk up, and screamed.

"Relax Doc, relax, we're safe, they don't mean us any harm! Er, at least I think they don't.."

"No worries you two, we're good guys.." smiled Jake, as he sat on the couch, and offered his paw to the two humans. "My name is Jake Clawson, and my friend is Chance Furlong..welcome to Megakat City!"

"Thank you.." nodded Emmitt with a sigh, "So I suppose this means that you're not going to turn us in to the local authorities?"

"You mean the Enforcers?" exclaimed Chance, "Nah, not those dimwits, especially Commander Feral! He'd have you two sent to Pumadyne for experimenting in a heartbeat.."

"Yeah, especially since our planet has been invaded by aliens before, twice.." added Jake.

"But we're not really aliens, we're from the distant past, two million years to be exact.." Doc said, "That vehicle outside is actually a time machine..."

"A time machine?" Chance exclaimed. "Huh, and I thought only the Pastmaster could travel through time.."

"The Pastmaster, who's that?" asked Marty.

"He's a 900 year old skeleton sorcerer from our world's dark ages.." said Jake."He wants to take our city back in time, and rule over it.."

"Sounds like a real pleasant individual.." said Doc, shaking his head, "But back to who we are, I'm Dr. Emmitt Brown, scientist, and this is my friend Marty Mcfly. Our species is human, and the two of us are specifically from a town called Hill Valley, which I surmize was located in the exact same area as your Megakat City is today."

"Speaking of Hill valley, we've got to get home now, doc!" Marty exclaimed, "Jake and Chance are certainly friendly, but if this Feral finds us, we're as good as dissected!"

"Certainly Marty.." Doc replied, "Can you two bring our time machine into your garage, I'd like to examine the circuits.."

"Right, we don't want anybody to find it, especially those two creeps Burke and Murray.." said Chance, "So you two stay here, Jake and I will push it into the garage.."

A few minutes later, after the kat mechanics retrieved the Delorian, Doc Brown opened the driver's door, and looked at the instrument panel. Everything was in perfect working order, but then he looked at Mr. Fusion, the time circuits' power module, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Great Scott, we're out of plutonium! Without it, we can't power the time circuits to get back to 1985!"

"You mean we're stuck here forever doc?" Marty exclaimed. "No, this can't be happening, I have a life back in 1985!"

"I'm sorry Marty, but without a supply of Plutonium, we can't generate the 10,000 jigawatts of electricity we need to break the time barrier.." sighed Emmitt. "Unless our two kat friends know about any plutonium lying around, of course.."

"Not here, but it's definitely used at Pumadyne industries.." said Jake. "But we just can't walk into the facility and steal it, Dr. Brown.."

"I stole the last batch from some terrorists.." smirked the human scientist.

"Yeah, and they eventually found and shot you, remember?" gasped Marty. "But you don't have on a bullet proof vest this time, so I agree with Jake, no stealing!"

"Then what do you propose I do, go to this Pumadyne, and ask the kat scientists nicely for some plutonium?" Doc muttered sarcastically. "The fewer kats who know about us, the better.."

"Hmmmm, maybe not.." said Jake, rubbing his chin. "Look, we know you guys are from our world's past, but what if you two pretended to be aliens from another world.. friendly aliens of course, who crashed your 'ship', and needed plutonium to refuel it?"

"So, your people would still fear us!" Doc huffed, "Including this Feral charachter,am I correct?"

"Yeah, he'd still want to interrogate you.." said Chance, "Unless, of course, you had protection.."

"Protection, from who?" asked Marty.

"The SWAT Kats.." grinned Jake, "Namely myself and Chance here. Normally, we wouldn't tell that to anybody, but since you two are 'aliens', this is a big exception."

"I beg your pardon?" Doc asked, "Why do you call yourselves that, you two are just mechanics, not some military SWAT team.."

"Appearances can be decieving.." smiled Chance. "Jake, let's take them down into the hangar, and show our human friends the Turbokat.."

"Um, Turbokat?" asked Marty, "What's that, a souped up car?"

"Not exactly.." said Jake, "Come on, we'll show you.. but mum's the word, only Chance and I know about this, and if Feral ever discovered it, he'd send us to Alkatraz prison for the rest of our nine lives.."

Doc and Marty cautiously followed the two kat mechanics over to the back of the garage. Chance lifted up a throw rug, revealing a trap door, which he went into first, followed by Jake, who then told Doc and Marty to watch their step as they entered the hidden chamber. Climbing down a ladder, the two humans were stunned at what they saw next. Below the garage was a huge underground chamber, which had been converted into some kind of laboratory. In an adjacent chamber, they came upon a makeshift airplane hangar, in the center of which sat a supersonic jet fighter!

"Woah, check it out!" Marty exclaimed, "This is an F-14 Doc, the U.S. Navy uses these jets all the time!"

"Unbelievable!" replied Emmitt, who then gazed at the mechanics, and said, "Mind telling us just what your story is?"

"We'd be glad to.." said Jake. "It all started three years ago, when Chance and I were Enforcer lieutenants. We were chasing a criminal called Dark Kat..."

Thirty minutes later, Marty said, "So Jake and Chance are just like Batman and Robin Doc, but unlike Commissioner Gordon, Commander Feral doesn't like the SWAT Kats.."

"Yes, but the Deputy Mayor and the Mayor support them anyways.."smiled Emmitt, "Quite an interesting tale boys, but this Feral still concerns me, he still might try to capture me and Marty if we enter your city.."

"Like we told you before, that's where WE come in.." nodded Jake, as he and Chance were putting on their SWAT Kat gear. "We'll take you directly to city hall, and introduce you to Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx first before Feral gets any ideas to arrest you.."

"You mean in the Turbokat, cool!" Marty exclaimed, "I've never flown inside a jet fighter before!"

"Well, you'll have to ride in the cargo hold.." said Chance, who put on his mask, and became T-bone.

"Yeah, just don't touch my bike, the Cyclotron.." replied Razor, who had also donned his mask.

"We won't, scout's honor!"smiled Doc, saluting the vigilanties.

"Then all aboard everybody, we're off to city hall.." smiled T-bone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unknown to the SWAT Kats, Commander Feral himself was just about to have a private meeting with both Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx in city hall. So when all three of them heard the Turbokat land on the roof, Feral said with a scowl, "Great, what are those two hotshots doing here?"

Panicking,, Mayor Manx gulped, "D-do you think they know that the city might be in danger from one of those Omegas?"

"Relax Mayor, Dr. Viper is in prison, and we haven't heard anything from the other omegas in months.." Callie sighed, "But if Razor and T-bone are here, I'm sure it's important, and don't you try to arrest them Feral, just so you know, this meeting is about them!"

"Oh, really?" huffed the Enforcer commander, "This I've got to hear.."

"First things first, let's hear what the SWAT Kats have to say.." smiled Manx, as they patiently waited for T-bone and Razor's arrival. Back on the roof of City hall, the kat vigilanties told Marty and Doc to wait inside the Turbokat, while they spoke to his honor and Ms. Briggs. Entering city hall via their usual manner, an open window, the SWAT Kats were stunned to see that Manx and the Deputy Mayor were not alone.

"Great, it's you Feral, just what we need right now.." growled T-bone.

"Oh, so you're really surprised to see me, huh hotshot!" grinned the Commander, "We were just about to have a meeting about you SWAT Kats, how ironic that you should show up now! Go ahead Mayor, tell these dangerous vigilanties to stop interfering with Enforcer buisiness, or else you'll have them thrown in jail!"

"WHAT?" Razor gasped. Looking at Manx, he said, "Your honor, is that what this meeting is about?"

"No, most certainly not!" growled the Mayor, as he looked with anger at Feral. "Now see here Commander, keep your mouth shut for once, and hear me out! Unlike you, I appreciate what the SWAT Kats have done for this citaaay, and I mean to have them instated as official protectors, who Ms. Briggs will call anytime they are needed!"

"Are you out of your minds?" growled Feral, "These vigilanties are a menace to katkind! They destroy property, they are reckless, they interfere with.."

"That's quite enough out of you Feral.." muttered Callie, sticking a finger into his chest, "We're both tired of how you treat Razor and T-bone, who have saved Megakat City from destruction many times over. So guys, before we instate you, what honor do you give us by your visit?"

"Well, um..." sighed T-bone, "We're really flattered by you wanting to make us official, Mayor Manx, Ms. Briggs, but... there's a matter which right now is a bit more important than that.."

"Oh?" questioned the Mayor, "What matter is that?"

"Er, come up to the roof, and we'll show you.." said Razor.

"Huh, a likely story.." grumbled Feral, as he, Manx and Ms. Briggs followed the SWAT Kats up the stairs to the roof. T-bone opened the back hatch of the Turbokat, and said, "Alright, you two can come out, just me, Razor, and three, um, dignitaries are here.."

"Are you positive?" said a voice inside the jet, "You certain that this Commander Feral isn't with you?"

"Um, actually, he's one of the dignitaries.." sighed Razor.

"WHAT?" shouted a younger voice, "Keep him away from me, I don't want my brain operated on!"

"Marty, relax!" T-bone said, "You and Dr. Brown have our protection, just come on out.."

"Oh, very well.." sighed Emmitt, who slowly walked out of the plane, followed by a nervous Marty.

"YIKES, ALIENS!" shouted Manx, who quickly hid behind Ms. Briggs, who stared at the furless creatures in astonishment. As for Feral, he was just about to draw his gun, when Razor immediately stepped in front of the humans, and growled, "Don't get any ideas Feral, Doc and Marty are under OUR protection! They crashed their ship on our world, and need a supply of plutonium to repair it! I'm certain that Pumadyne would be glad to give our friends what they need, right Mr. Mayor?"

"H-huh?" gulped Manx, "P-Plutonium? Isn't that what's used to make a nuclear bomb?"

"And you hotshots just want to give some to these aliens?" growled Feral, "You see Mayor, I told you how dangerous these viglanties are!"

Dr. Brown, realizing that he had to speak eventually, said, "I assure you, we have no ill intentions for katkind. My people use plutonium just like you kats use gasoline, but we have a very advanced scientific method to stabalize the isotopes. The process is quite complicated, but once we refuel our vessel, Marty and I will be on our way to our homeworld, and never come back here again.."

"So you say.." smirked the Enforcer Commander, "If I had it my way, you two would be sent to Pumadyne for experimenting.."

"Feral, how dare you say that!" snapped Deputy Mayor Briggs, "Those Cikatia creatures I understand, but these two aliens don't look like monsters to me! As far as I'm concerned, our meeeting is over! You are dismissed, Commander!"

"This isn't over, hot shots.." muttered Feral, pointing at them and the humans, "I'm keeping my eyes on all of you.."

As the Chief Enforcer left the group, and headed back downstairs, Marty said, "Gees, what a butthead, he reminds me of Biff Tannon..."

"Um, who?" asked T-bone.

"Just a local figure, who up until just recently gave us nothing but trouble.." sighed Doc Brown, "So how about it Mr. Mayor, all we need are a few containers of plutonium, say about three pounds each.."

"Er... Ms. Briggs?" gulped Manx, "Can you handle the details for me?"

"Oh, very well.." sighed Callie, "Come to my office, please..."

"Sure thing!" grinned Marty, as he quickly followed the rather attractive looking she-kat to her office, "So since we're under the SWAT Kat's protection and all, how's about showing me what your city is like?"

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" sighed Ms Briggs, "Please don't look at me like that, I'm not interested... besides, you appear to be just a kitten, am I correct?"

"Um, yeah, I'm sixteen.." said the human boy, blushing.

"Marty, behave yourself!" shouted Emmitt, "What would Jennifer think?"

"Jennifer, is she your girlfriend?" smiled Callie.

"Yeah, you sort of remind me of her.." sighed Marty, who took a picture out of his pocket, and showed it to Ms. Briggs. "That's Jennifer, she's the same age as me.."

"Hmm, she's quite pretty, for an alien.." nodded Callie, "I bet you miss her.."

"I sure do.." said the human teen, "Which is WHY we need to get home as soon as possible!"

"I will call Pumadyne right away, and tell them what you need.." nodded the Deputy Mayor, who proceeded to get on the phone. But unknown to everyone present, a sinister creature named Dark Kat had plans of his own for Pumadyne..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Deputy Mayor Briggs was calling up Pumadyne Industries, the SWAT Kats told Marty and Doc about Callie and the Mayor's decision to make them official protectors of Megakat City, despite Commander Feral's objections.

"Hey, way to go guys!" exclaimed Marty, "I suppose this means you don't have to wear those masks anymore, huh?"

"Oh my goodness, no!" stated Mayor Manx, "I want the SWAT Kats to keep them on, I still don't want anybody to know their true identities, including myself and Ms. Briggs!"

"And Feral.." said T-bone with a grin, "You should have seen the look on his face when Ms. Briggs told him that we were official.."

"I take it that he was upset?" Doc asked.

"Livid is more like it, but who cares?" Razor shrugged, "He can't tell us to back off anymore when one of the omegas causes trouble, that's all we care about Dr. Brown..."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt.." said Callie, who walked over to the group, "But I can't seem to get a hold of Pumadyne, they're not answering their phone. So why don't you go there and tell the scientists yourselves that you need plutonium to fuel your ship. You have our permission, right Mayor?"

"Why of course.." Manx nodded, "But do you nice aliens have to leave so soon? I intend to have a parade in honor of the SWAT Kats being made official, and I would like you two to attend.."

"Hey alright, a parade, how about it Doc?" smiled Marty.

"Well... alright, fine, just as long as our presence doesn't frighten everybody.." muttered Emmitt.

"Nonsense... you'll be sitting with me and Ms. Briggs, who will introduce you to the katizens beforehand.."Manx replied. "Make a note of it Callie, if you please..."

"Yes, Mayor.." she sighed. Handing Dr. Brown a slip of paper, she said, "This is the order form for the Plutonium, it has my signiture on it, so there shouldn't be any problems.."

"Thank you kindly, Deputy Mayor," nodded Emmitt, "Let's go SWAT Kats.."

As Razor, T-bone, Marty and Doc went back up to the roof to reboard the Turbokat, at Pumadyne, all hell was breaking loose. The reason why nobody was answering their phone, was because Dark Kat was attacking the facility! The lead scientist at the lab had tried to call the Enforcers for help, but being the crafty villain that he was, Dark Kat had cut the phone lines, while his ninjas were rounding up all of the scientists. Once that was completed, Dark Kat grabbed onto the frightened lead scientist, and growled, "I want you and your colleagues to help me construct the biggest nuclear device ever conceived by katkind! I will use it to level this city flat, and from it's ashes, I will build a new Dark Kat city, where lawlessness will reign supreme!"

"And if w-we refuse?" gulped Dr. Lieter Greenbox.

"You have no choice.." snarled Dark Kat, "And this time, those meddling SWAT Kats won't be able to deactivate my bomb! How much plutonium do you store in this facility?"

"About 200 t-tons of it, why?", gulped the scientist.

"Oh, really.." smirked DK, "And just what were you planning to use all of this nuclear material for, anyways?"

"An eventual power source for the future, when katkind runs out of fossil fuels.." the scientist replied, "Please, don't make us do this, we have families, make the bomb yourself, and let us go!"

"Do you think I really care about your petty lives? You will do as I say, or else this will happen to you!"

Looking over at the group of scientists, Dark Kat picked out one at random, and ordered his Ninjas to bring him over. When they did, the omega took his laser gun out of his cloak and shot the poor kat in the head, killing him instantly.

"Do I make myself clear?" growled Dark Kat at the lead scientist, "There may be one less of you now, but there's still enough paws to assist me! I could use my ninjas, but unlike you scientists, they have no knowledge of how to handle nuclear materials. Here, I've made a layout of the device, and all the information you'll need to construct it.."

Nervously taking the printout from Dark Kat, Dr. Greenbox sighed, "very well, but this will take some time to construct, a few hours in fact.."

"Then get to it... NOW!" snarled the Omega, "I have to leave for a moment to make sure that nobody distubes you, especially the SWAT Kats! But don't try anything, my ninjas will be here to make sure you obey my orders!"

After Dark Kat left the main room, Dr. Greenbox said, "You heard him, let's get started..", while at the same time hoping that the SWAT Kats would somehow be able to rescue him and his fellow scientists. Dr. Greenbox thought that after spending six months in prison after that incident with ZED, that he could turn his life around and devote the rest of it to helping katkind like his friend Professor Hackle wanted to. So he had volunteered his services at Pumadyne, and eventually became the head scientist. But now Dark Kat wanted him to throw that dream all away for his sick, twisted goals of destroying Megakat City.

"Only a miracle can save us now..", Dr. Greenbox sighed, as he got to work on Dark Kat's doomsday device.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

By the time the Turbokat got to within' a few miles of Pumadyne, Razor knew something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when his dimentional radar scanners detected some sort of force shield surrounding the entire facility!

"Buddy, set her down, there's no way we can get near the place, Pumadyne has been taken over by Dark Crud!" he exclaimed.

"What, are you sure about that, what have you picked up?" T-bone replied.

" I'm detecting an energy shield that's very similar to the one Dark Kat uses to protect his Fear Ship, except this time, the entire Pumadyne laboratory is inside it! I don't know what that creep is up to, but..."

"Yeah, it probably has something to do with explosives, knowing that psycho!" T-bone grunted, as he set the Turbokat down. Opening the back hatch, he and his partner got out, and were confronted by the confused faces of Marty and Dr. Brown.

"Hey guys, why did we land already, is there something wrong?" asked the human teen.

"Plenty.." said Razor, pointing in the direction of Pumadyne labs, which could be seen in the distance, "Our arch enemy Dark Kat has taken over the facility, my dimentional radar picked up a force field that's encompassing the entire area within a two mile radius. I have a bad feeling that DK might be constructing a bomb inside the labs.."

"Great Scott, that's horrible!" exclaimed Doc, "And since they have plutonium there, it's probably a nuclear device of some kind! So what are you going to do next?"

"Take the Cyclotron, and try to find a weakness in the shield.." he replied, running into the cargo bay. Moments later, Razor came out of the Turbokat on his souped up bike, and rocketed at full speed twards Pumadyne.

"Hey, what about us, how can we help?" asked Marty.

"Sorry kid, but this is way too dangerous.." Said T-bone, "You and Dr. Brown should get inside the Turbokat, I'm going to take off again, and wait for Razor's signal.."

"But we wan't to help, please..." said Emmitt, "Take us back to the junkyard as fast as you can, the Delorian can't travel through time, but it can still fly at a good clip! Maybe with four pairs of eyes, we'll be able to spot a weakness in the shield!"

"Oh, very well, but if you humans get killed, don't say I didn't warn you..." muttered T-bone.

"Gees, thanks a lot for the inspiring words.." gulped Marty, wondering just what he and Doc had gotten themselves into. While T-bone was taking the two humans back to the yard as quickly as possible, Razor was speeding along the edge of the force field attempting to see if there were any noticeable holes in it. But so far, he hadn't had much luck in finding any.

"Crud, that creep really did his homework this time, I can't find even a tiny crack in it... hold on, what's that?"

Directly ahead, Razor saw what looked like a kat lying on the ground, face first. The kat appeared to be one of the scientists, and taking a closer look, Razor saw that it was. The kat moaned under his breath, and upon seeing the cyclotron approaching, he waved at Razor.

"Are you alright?" Razor asked the scientist.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, I'm the only one who escaped when Dark Kat and his ninjas attacked. My name is Dr. Puma, I'm a friend of Dr. Greenbox, he's trapped inside with that insane omega, as are the rest of my colleagues!"

"Don't worry, we'll try to save them.." Razor replied, "But how were you able to get out of the force field?"

"With this.." smiled the scientist, handing some sort of box shaped device to the SWAT Kat, "I've been working on this invention of mine for about three months, it's supposed to counteract any electrical shielding. I was going to give it to the Enforcers to use on their tanks when they took on Dark Kat, but the device hadn't been tested yet, until now that is. I was able to make a small opening about three feet wide in the shield so I could escape.."

"Nice work Dr. Puma, this is just what I need!" Razor replied, as he attached the device to the side of the Cyclotron. "Just tell me how to operate this thing, and I'll try to get your fellow scientists out of there!"

Inside the labs, Dr. Greenbox and the others were working on the bomb, but at a very slow pace. As Dark Kat waited impatiently nearby, one of his ninjas approached.

"What is it fool, can't you see I'm upset?" he growled. "These scientists are going so slow, they won't be finished until next week!"

"Well, um, I hate to make you even more upset, sir, but I'm afraid that we didn't capture all of the scientists. Excluding the one you shot, there were supposed to be fifteen of them here, but there's only fourteen, I'm afraid. Dr. Puma, Dr. Greenbox's assistant, escaped.."

"WHAT?" shouted the Omega, "How did he get out of my energy shield?"

"I d-don't know sir.." gulped the ninja.

"Well find him, NOW!" snarled Dark Kat, grabbing onto him, and throwing the Ninja into the wall,"As for you scientists, speed things up, or do I have to shoot another one of you to prove my point?"

"But sir, this bomb is so large!" gasped Greenbox, who nearly dropped his tools, "I thought you said you were going to assist us!"

"Don't tell ME what to do, doctor..", Dark Kat muttered, "If you value your miserable nine lives.."

"Yessir.." said the scientist with a nod. But in his mind, Greenbox smiled, because his friend had escaped, probably by using that invention he was working on. He just hoped Dr. Puma could find the SWAT Kats in time, not realizing that Razor had made his way inside the force field. He attempted to call T-bone on his helmet radio, but all Razor got back was static.

"Crud, the shield is blocking my signal, I guess I'm on my own.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As Razor was making his way into Pumadyne, T-bone had arrived at the hangar, and quickly dropped off Doc Brown and Marty. As a precaution, the SWAT Kats had towed the Delorian underground, so nobody else would find it. After the Turbokat took off again, Emmitt and Marty entered the time vehicle, but as they were about to take off themselves, Doc heard a whining coming from the back seat. Turning around, he gasped, "Einstein? What are you doing here boy, I told you to stay in the house!"

"Ruff, Ruff!" replied the large dog, who then licked his master's face.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad to see you too.." smiled Doc Brown, "Well Marty, I don't exactly know how he got into the Delorian, or how he'll react to the kat inhabitants of this city, but Einstein will just have to get used to them.."

"Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure to put a leash on him, just in case.." sighed Marty, as Doc launched the Delorian out of the SWAT Kats' hangar. Back at Pumadyne, Commander Feral and his Enforcers had arrived on the scene after Dr. Puma had called them on his cell phone. He indicated to Feral that because of the force field, and the fact that Dark Kat had cut the main phone lines, there was no way to call for help until he escaped.

"Razor got through the field, I gave him my invention so he could rescue my colleagues.." said the scientist.

"Just great, does that hotshot really think that he can take on Dark Kat all by himself?" growled Feral.

"Er, I don't think he will sir, look.." said his Sargeant, indicating the Turbokat, which was heading twards them. But then another vehicle, which looked like a flying car, trailed right behind the SWAT Kat's jet, and hovered down to the ground next to one of the Enforcer tanks. Dr. Puma then gasped in astonishment, as Doc Brown exited the Delorian, followed by Marty, who had Einstein on a long leash. The dog quickly spotted the kats, and barked loudly at them.

"What is that thing?" snarled Feral at the two humans, as he brandished his weapon.

"Relax Commander, this is our pet dog Einstein, he snuck into our ship before we left our planet," said Emmitt, "No boy, stop barking at the kats, they're friends,understand? Heel!"

Immediately, the dog sat on it's hind legs, and stopped it's barking.

"Good boy.." smiled Marty. "So what's the situation Commander, did Razor make it inside?"

"Yes.." sighed Feral, "I might not like that SWAT Kat, but he'll need help to stop that crazed Omega. But we've tried everything to break through that force field, and we haven't even made a single scratch in it.."

"Then perhaps we can help, courtesy of Einstein.." smiled Doc.

"Huh, oh really, and just WHAT can that thing do to help us?"muttered the Commander.

"DIG!" smiled Emmitt. "Perhaps the forcefield doesn't go very far under the ground. Come on Marty, let's have Einstein do his thing!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he buries his bones in your backyard all the time.." Marty nodded. Leading Einstein over to the edge of the forcefield, the human teen exclaimed, "Alright boy, find the bone, search boy, search!"

"RUFF!" replied the dog, who thought Marty had buried one near him, so the dog immediately started to dig into the soft ground. The animal kept digging and digging until there was a four foot deep hole, which was enough to make Emmitt see that the forcefield stopped just two feet below the surface.

"Great, keep digging boy, just a couple feet more, and the Enforcers will have plenty of room to get under it!"

"Well I'll be, sir.." said the sargeant, "I hadn't even thought about going UNDER the field.."

"Hmm, neither did I.." said Feral, who shook his head in bewilderment, "Grab some shovels troops, and help that creature!"

"His name is Einstein, and he's a dog, Commander.." sighed Marty, as he stepped out of the hole. The Enforcers took where Einstein had left off, and in just 15 minutes, they had made a tunnel underneath the forcefield, which was big enough for even Feral to crawl through. Once he and his troops had all made it to the other side, Marty, Doc, and Einstein decided to go through as well. After all, they had to get their supply of Plutonium, plus they were eager to see if Razor had found where the scientists were being held.

"I appreciate you helping us get inside, but you two had better wait outside the building.." said Feral, pointing at the humans.

"Sorry, but we need Plutonium to get our ship fixed.." replied Emmitt, "And Einstein has a very sensitive nose, he'll be able to smell out where that criminal may be lurking.."

"Oh, very well.." sighed the Commander, as he let the two humans go ahead of him. Immediately, Einstein picked up a strong scent, and led Marty into the Pumadyne facility. Meanwhile, Razor had found the room where Dark Kat was keeping the scientists, but since the Omega himself was in the room as well, he couldn't very well rescue them at the moment.

"Crud, I made it this far without those Ninjas spotting me, but I wish T-bone was here to help.." sighed Razor, who was hiding on the other side of the doorway.

"How about us, will we do instead?" smiled Marty, who had come up from behind him.

"What the.." Razor gasped, as he saw the human teen, Doc, and a strange furry creature approaching. Moments later, Commander Feral came into view, followed by several enforcers.

"Glad to see us?" whispered Doc, as he peered through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, but how did you get through the forcefield?" Razor replied.

"We're not THAT useless, hot shot.." said the Commander, "But you can thank this creature, I mean dog, it dug a hole UNDER the field, so we were able to make a tunnel to the other side. But enough talking, we've got to save those scientists!"

"I know, they're building a nuclear device, just as I feared.." Emmitt muttered.

"Yes, and very soon, Megakat City will be history!" snarled Dark Kat, as he quickly opened the door, to the surprise of the would-be rescuers. To their chagrin, standing directly behind the omega were over two dozen ninja kats!

"Crud, we're outnumbered.." sighed Razor, "So much for a surprise attack... RUN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Destroy them!", Dark Kat growled to his ninjas, "Except for the SWAT Kat, I wan't to take care of him PERSONALLY!"

"Take cover!" exclaimed Commander Feral, as the ninjas started to fire their weapons at the group, including Marty and Doc Brown. Einstein started to bark at the kat ninjas, but Doc quickly grabbed onto his leash and pulled him into the next room. Razor used the protection of a turned over desk to protect himself while firing back at Dark Kat, while Feral and his troops were engaging the ninja kats. Luckily, even though Feral and his soldiers were outnumbered 2 to 1, they were much better shooters than Dk's minions. After about fifteen minutes, about half of the ninjas had been roasted by laser fire, while only a few of Feral's troops had suffered the same fate. Commander Feral exclaimed, "Keep it up, we've got them reeling!"

As the Enforcer leader and his cohorts forced the remaining ninjas into the back of the facility, Razor continued his confrontation with Dark Kat. His glovatrix was running out of ammunition, and he clearly wished that his partner would show up soon.

"Come on T-bone, where are you when I need you?" he grumbled, as he ducked yet again as a laser blast went over his head.

"Give it up SWAT Kat, I've got you pinned down, and there's nowhere you can run!" Dark Kat exclaimed. From his vantagepoint in the other room, Doc Brown watched as his kat friend was fighting the mega criminal, and not making much progress.

"Damn, I wish I still had my scope rifle from the old west!" said the scientist.

"How about this thing Doc, will it do?" smiled Marty, as he gave the object to Emmitt. Doc Brown stared at the device, which appeared to be another glovatrix!

"Marty.." sighed Doc, "Did you steal this from the SWAT Kats hangar?"

"Well, no, I just sort of borrowed it.." shrugged the teenager, "Just in case of an emergency, which appears to be right now, don't you think so?"

"Yes, but if we do manage to get out of here ALIVE, you are going to give this back to Razor and T-bone, and apologize to them!" replied doc, as he attached the glovatrix to his forearm. "Hmm, now all I have to do is figure out how to operate it.."

Glancing over at Razor, Doc brown watched as Razor, with a flick of his wrist, was able to fire a barrage of what appeared to be cement slugs at Dark Kat, but the Omega was using a shield he had made of a metal alloy to block the projectiles.

"Hah, so that's how it's done!" said Emmitt, grinning from ear to ear. The scientist took aim, and pointing the glovatrix directly at Dark Kat's head, he fired. The Mega Criminal had been paying attention to Razor, so he had absolutely no idea that someone else had him in his sights. So when the cement slug hit him directly in the forehead, Dark Kat was taken completely by surprise. The force of the impact was so great, that it knocked the Omega off his feet, and he landed with a huge thud on the floor.

"What the...!" gasped Razor, who quickly spun around, and saw Emmitt blowing the end of the glovatrix in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, nice shot Doc!" exclaimed Marty, as he ran over the the unconscious omega, "Just like you did to Biff in the alternate 1985 with the door of the time machine, you knocked that sucker out cold!"

"It's all in the wrist, my boy.." said the scientist, who had a big smirk on his face. "You alright Razor?"

"Yes, thank you, you saved my nine lives Doctor Brown.."said the stunned SWAT Kat, as he took the glovatrix from the human scientist, "I had no idea you were such a good shot.."

"I have had some practice, I'll admit that.." Emmitt shrugged, "But I'm still upset that Marty took the device from your hangar without your permission. Marty, what do you have to say to our kat friend, hmm? Come on, apologize!"

"Sorry, Razor.." muttered the human teen.

"Hey, that's alright, it came in handy, didn't it?" grinned the SWAT Kat. Just then, as if on cue, T-bone came into the facility with Lieutenant Felina Feral. Staring at the unconscious torso of Dark Kat, Razor's partner gasped, "Gees, what the crud happened, buddy? Sorry we couldn't get here quick enough, but DarK Kat's force field was impenetrable! But then we found that hole in the ground which went underneath it!"

"It's all Doc Brown and Marty's doing.." smiled Razor. "Emmitt used one of my spare glovatrixes to flatten that creep!"

"Hey, don't forget Einstein, he was the one that started to dig the hole before the Enforcers took over, right boy?" said Marty.

"Ruff Ruff!" answered the sheep dog, as Commander Feral and his troops came into the room. Whatever kat ninjas that hadn't been killed by laser fire were being led out of the facility in handcuffs.

"But what about the bomb?", exclaimed Emmitt in concern.

"Have no fear, we're dismantling it.." replied a very relieved Dr. Lieter Greenbox, who came up to both SWAT Kats, and shook their paws. "Razor, T-bone, thank you again for your help, you've saved us and the city from that diabolical omega yet again.."

"You should thank our human friend here, Doctor Brown, he was the one who knocked Dark Kat out.." answered Razor, pointing at Emmitt, who blushed a bit.

"Think nothing of it, I was glad to help.." he smiled.

"Nothing, oh I think not! If you hadn't done what you did, we would still be making that megabomb for Dark Kat.." said DR. Greenbox, "So, if there's anything that you want in return, just name it..."

"Well.." said Doc, "Marty and I were originally coming here to ask for a supply of plutonium to fuel our spaceship, which is parked just outside. It can still fly, but we need the plutonium to break through the boundaries of this galaxy, and return to our homeworld.."

"Amazing.." smiled the kat scientist, "I knew aliens existed after those giant Cikatia, and the Spce pirates invaded our planet, but I'm so glad that there are peaceful aliens too. So of course, you can take as much plutonium as you want.."

"Just a small amount, three or four cases is enough.." replied the doc, "Then, we will be on our way SWAT Kats, Marty is very eager to get home and have his date with Jennifer.."

"Hey, good luck kid, it was cool to meet you and doc!"T-bone said, patting Marty's shoulder.

"You too guys!" smiled the human teen, "And do me a favor, ask Ms. Briggs out the next time you see her, maybe she will say yes.."

"Yeah buddy, how about it?" grinned Razor.

"Oh, alright, just take that big smirk off your face.."T-bone growled, as they walked to the back of the facility to help Doc and Marty retrieve the plutonium. However, they had no idea that by this time, Dark Kat had come out of unconsciousness...but the Omega had kept his eyes closed, so as not to alert his enemies. There was nothing that he could do to get his revenge now, because the Enforcers had tied up both his arms and legs with thick rope. But after hearing just who had caused him to be knocked out, the Omega thought to himself, "Accursed alien creatures, I don't care how long it takes me, once I break out of prison, I will find out where they come from, and destroy them!"

End, Part One.  
Part Two coming soon!


End file.
